


your hands and your lips still know their way around

by angejolras



Series: prompts [15]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angejolras/pseuds/angejolras
Summary: Éponine whines at the feeling of his large hands cupping her breasts and gently caressing them, pulling away from him to catch her breath. “Are you sure about this?” she asks.“Areyou?” Enjolras replies. “I am.”Éponine laughs, grinning. “Good, so am I.”





	your hands and your lips still know their way around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **prompt: a kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.** (prompt taken from [this list](https://bisexual-eponine.tumblr.com/post/182537341901/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts))
> 
> i wrote this as a sequel of sorts to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484836), but this can also be read as a standalone piece.
> 
> we're apparently bringing back the citrus scale! so this would be classified under "lime" i guess lmao

“Are you cold?”

Éponine looks up with a quirked eyebrow at Enjolras’ question, shrugging. “A little bit.”

Without another word, Enjolras slips off his peacoat, placing it over Éponine’s shoulders and smiling at how absolutely enormous it looks on her. She can’t help but laugh, a soft, shy little sound, before asking, “But aren’t _you_ cold?”

Enjolras puts an arm around her, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll manage.”

It’s the middle of October, quite a few months having passed since their reunion, and, true to their word, they’ve been taking it one day at a time. The crescent moon peeks out from behind smoky grey clouds, high above the streets of New York, and it’s peaceful, if not chilly, as they walk the few blocks from the subway station to Enjolras’ apartment building in Queens after a date. Enjolras’ arm falls from around Éponine, his hand going to take hers. She readily laces her fingers through his, turning her head to look up at him with a little smile.

“Hi,” she murmurs, just because.

Enjolras is thankful for the darkness masking his blush as he smiles back, affectionate. “Hi.”

After turning a corner, they come to a stop in front of his apartment building, Éponine’s mouth promptly falling open as she stares, her gaze trailing upwards. “You live _here_?” she asks in disbelief.

“I only started living here sometime last year,” Enjolras replies as he leads her into the building, making their way to the elevators. “It really isn’t much.”

“Easy for you to say, Mr. Broadway,” Éponine says teasingly, turning to face him just as one of the elevators come to a stop in the lobby, doors sliding open.

Enjolras presses the button marked “12” before he slides his arms around Éponine’s waist, pulling her close as she giggles and reaches up to put her arms around his neck. “Alone at last,” she whispers, grinning as she stands on tiptoe and leans in for a kiss.

They’re so wrapped up in each other, they almost don’t notice how the elevator stops at the twelfth floor until they hear that bell-like sound moments before the doors slide open once more, prompting them to abruptly break apart. Éponine stares at Enjolras for a bit before she bursts out in fits of giggles at the blush on his face, dragging him out of the elevator and into the hallway. “So where to, chief?” she questions, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Enjolras looks down at his shoes, biting his lip as he smiles goofily to himself before he looks back up. “Come on.”

It’s just a quick trip down the hallway until they reach his apartment, Enjolras taking out a key to unlock the door before he pushes it open, revealing his apartment to Éponine. She steps in before he does, gazing in wide-eyed wonder at her surroundings as she shrugs off his peacoat and hangs it up by the door before taking off her own trench coat and unzipping her boots to place by the door. “Wow,” she breathes out, awed.

“It isn’t much,” Enjolras says again, taking off his boots, “but it’s still good.”

“‘Not much’, my ass,” Éponine mutters mostly to herself as she walks down the hallway, gazing at the pictures on the walls. “You should see my and R’s place.” Enjolras catches up to her, reaching out to grasp her wrist and making her stop in her tracks. She turns around, looking up at him. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Enjolras walks up to her until they’re standing face to face, gazing down at her and bringing his hand up to trace her jaw with his thumb. “I just wanted to look at you.”

Éponine bites her lip to keep her bashful smile from growing too wide, cheeks heating up as she gazes up into his eyes. God, she remembers being able to get lost forever in those blue, blue eyes the first time around. She still can. “I love you,” she whispers.

Enjolras breathes out a laugh through a crinkly-eyed smile. “I love you, too.”

Éponine sighs, and they stay like that for a while, just gazing into each other’s eyes, before her eyes flick to his lips. God, those lips. That sexy-ass mouth.

His hands fall away from her face and he swallows when he sees her gaze trail down to his mouth, teeth digging into his bottom lip as her eyes find his once more. “’Ponine?” he chokes out, cheeks burning at the way she stares at his lips so intently.

The temperature in the room seems to have gone up quite a bit as they stand there in the hallway, still, staring at each other. It’s another few moments before Éponine makes the first move, leaning in just slightly and prompting Enjolras to do the same. Her eyes flutter shut seconds before his do, and when their lips finally meet, it feels as if the whole world’s on fire.

Immediately, they know this isn’t like any other kiss they’ve had before—there’s no restraint, no shame, no boundaries as she brings her arms up to slide around his neck and pull him in closer. She shivers as he holds her close, arms around her waist and one hand toying with the ends of her hair, kissing him harder still, hands making their way into his blond curls, and her heart is racing, a mile a minute, her breathing becoming erratic. He sighs into her mouth, cheeks flushed as his hands make their way under her shirt to trail up her spine, and God, she actually whimpers.

They break apart, breathing heavily as they gaze into each other’s eyes, pupils blown. “What are we doing?” Éponine murmurs breathlessly, eyes darkened with lust.

“Do you want this to go on?” Enjolras asks, chest heaving. Without another word, Éponine grabs his hand and proceeds into the living room, pushing him down onto the sofa before climbing into his lap to straddle him and cradle his face in her hands, leaning in for another kiss, and he thinks his brain might have short-circuited.

Enjolras is dizzy with want as they make out, groaning softly when Éponine’s tongue slips past his lips and into his mouth, and she moans at the feeling of him hardening against her. It’s the first time since they started over that they’re really making out, having wanted to put off having sex again until they’re ready. He likes what this is building up to, hands under her shirt and fingers trailing up her spine, feeling how goosebumps erupt along her skin.

Éponine whines at the feeling of his large hands cupping her breasts and gently caressing them, pulling away from him to catch her breath. “Are you sure about this?” she asks.

“Are _you_?” Enjolras replies. “I am.”

Éponine laughs, grinning. “Good, so am I.”

She closes the gap between them again, whimpering at how he nibbles at her bottom lip as his hands tug at the hem of her shirt, prompting her to break away once again for the briefest of moments to pull her shirt over her head and toss it aside, kissing him again and beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. She’s breathless, dizzy, craving his touch, desperate to feel him, really feel him, after all these years. She whines at the feeling of him underneath her, hardened, clumsily undoing his shirt buttons and pulling his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it aside.

Their lips part, Enjolras going to trail kisses up her jaw, down her neck, Éponine whimpering at the feeling as she traces his abs, marvelling at how defined they are. He remembers all her most sensitive spots, biting and sucking at her neck and leaving dark purple marks scattered all across her throat and collarbone. She buries her face in his hair, breathing in the violet scent of his Lush shampoo and struggling to keep her cries of pleasure at bay as she presses her lips into his hair, encouraging him.

He draws back to gaze up at her, adoring, smiling softly at how her cheeks are flushed, how she’s biting her lip to keep herself from grinning too wide, her dark hair tumbling down her back. “I love you,” he whispers.

Éponine breathes out a laugh, cupping his face in her hands and softly rubbing his cheek with her thumb. “I love you, too.”

She leans in for another kiss, their moans suppressed by each other’s lips, and it’s wanton, passionate, a furious mingling of breath. His hands have just gone to her back to unhook her bra before they hear the sound of the door opening and promptly slamming shut, nearly jumping out of their skin as they break apart and turn to see Grantaire barging in.

Éponine’s eyes widen, incredulous, as Enjolras flushes a brilliant shade of scarlet at the sight of Grantaire standing there, phone in hand. “R, what the fuck?!” Éponine yells, grabbing a nearby throw pillow and tossing it in his direction, just narrowly missing.

He remains unfazed, looking at his phone before he looks back at Éponine. “Oh, good, you’re here.”

Éponine slaps a hand over her face, cringing before she whispers to Enjolras, “Excuse me just one second.”

Dazed, he nods, Éponine climbing out of his lap and marching over to grab Grantaire by the wrist and drag him back into the hallway leading to the front door, hissing, “How the fuck did you even know where to find me?”

“Your phone shares your location with me and also you two left the front door unlocked,” Grantaire replies, shrugging. Éponine groans, making a mental note to stop sharing her location with him on nights like this. Seeming to read her mind, Grantaire says, “Hey! I was _worried_ , okay? It’s midnight, and you never got home.”

“I _told_ you I wasn’t coming home,” Éponine mutters, rubbing her temple in exasperation. “I told you I had a good feeling about tonight. Which you totally ruined, by the way. Thanks a lot.”

Grantaire’s brow furrows as he frowns. “What the fuck are you talking about?” His gaze trails down and only now does he seem to notice that the upper part of her body is clad in only a lacy black bra, hickeys covering her neck and collarbone. “Oh.” Realisation dawns on him, green eyes wide as his mouth forms a little ‘O’ before curling into a sly smirk. “ _Ohhh._ ”

“Get out!” Éponine hisses, pushing him towards the front door and forcing him out before she slams the door shut and sighs, walking back into the living room to find Enjolras still there, patiently waiting for her. She smirks, climbing back into his lap and whispering, “All right, where were we?”

He smiles at her, leaning in, and his lips have just met hers when they hear the door opening again followed by Grantaire’s voice. “Use a condom, kids!”

Éponine lets out a scream of frustration, and Enjolras is fairly certain his neighbours will be filing noise complaints tomorrow morning because of it. Among other things.

"Fuck off! Jesus fuck!"

Grantaire cackles, and then he's gone.

Éponine sighs in frustration, turning back to face Enjolras. "I'm so sorry." She brushes some hair out of her face, grumbling, "Remind me to lock the door next time."

Enjolras laughs, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear. "I'll keep that in mind," he tells her softly before pulling her back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!! send me more kiss prompts over at [@bisexual-eponine](https://bisexual-eponine.tumblr.com/)!! ^_^


End file.
